Patric Halliwell (P3HO)
Patric Halliwell is the eldest son of Bane Jessup and Prue Halliwell. He is the third oldest Charmed Child, and older twin brother of Paul Halliwell. Personality For the most part, Patric can be described as adventurous. He isn't afraid to take risks or to try new things, and tends to shrug off anyone who advises him against anything. In this way, he is very stubborn and thick-headed. While Patric is a friendly and kind person, he has a short temper and is very quick to anger. When he is angry, he becomes very rash and impulsive, rarely thinking before he does something. Such impulsive acts are often misguided and ill-advised. Despite this, Patric is a very clever man. He likes to think outside the box, often thinking from a rebellious viewpoint. Patric generally doesn't take direction well, often reacting badly to anyone trying to assert authority over him. He will often go against anything he is ordered to do, regardless of whether or not it is wise, simply rebelling for rebellion's sake. In this way, he can be quite irresponsible and immature. This got him in trouble a lot when he was a child. He is very aware of his anger issues, and, despite his rebellious attitude, puts in real effort to keeph is anger under control, mostly due to the fact that his fire power is triggered by anger. His power was bound during his childhood, due to its dangerous nature, but they were unbound on his 21st birthday. He lives in fear that he will hurt someone with his power, and at times, wishes his parents had never unbound them. Despite all of his negative personality traits, Patric is a very social, caring, and nice person. He dedicates his life to helping people, such as becoming a police officer and using his powers to protect innocents. He and his brother both have an extensive knowledge of magical properties and creatures, having studied throughout their lives in preparation for their powers being unbound. However, Patric mostly just studied demons and creatures, while Paul was the one to study more into the traditions and cultures of magic. Powers Basic Powers: Standard magical powers that all witches possess. *Spell Casting: The ability to write and cast spells that affect change in the universe. *Potion Making: The ability to brew magical elixirs which can have a variety of magical effects. *Scrying: The ability to locate lost objects or people by holding a scrying crystal over a map of the area. *Divination: The ability to obtain knowledge or information about the universe through methods such as tea leaves, tarot cards, etc. *Blessing: The ability to bless objects such as potions and crystals, and charge them with magic. Being the eldest child of the eldest Charmed One, Patric can bless objects with more power than his brothers or cousins. Active Powers: Powers that Patric himself possesses. * Molecular Acceleration: Patric inherited the power to speed up molecules from his Aunt Piper, as a less advanced form of molecular combustion. When he received this power on his 21st birthday, he didn't know how to control the scale of speeding, ranging from causing an object to heat, to making it melt, to causing the molecules to move so quickly that they became a gas, dissipating the object. * Pyrokinesis: As an advancement of his power to speed up molecules, Patric later developed the power to ignite fires with his mind. This power is triggered by anger, proving it dangerous due to Patric's anger issues. At first, he was only able to use his power when he got mad, and found himself unable to do so unless he was angry. However, after being forced to study under the Zen Master, he was able to activate his power at will, but it can still flare up if he gets too angry. This power has advanced to the point where he is capable of producing destructive and powerful waves of fire. Relationships with his Family *''' Paul Halliwell: Paul is Patric's identical twin brother, and best friend. They two are radically different, so they often end up fighting, but they are both always there for each other. Despite Patric being the older twin, he secretly looks up to Paul for his ability to keep a cool head. Patric and Paul share an apartment, and often spend a lot of their time together. * '''Bane Jessup: Bane is Patric's father. Growing up, Bane was more lenient with the twins, making Patric prefer him to Prue, who was much more strict. At first, he tended to take advantage of his father, but when Prue made Bane realize this, he started being more strict with his son. * 'Prue Halliwell: '''Prue is Patric's mother. The two of them do not get along well, as Prue is very strict with him and his brother. Since Patric does ''not react well to authority, he often rebelled against his mother's rules, causing many arguments between them. However, Prue and Patric share a close bond, with both of them expressing their feelings towards the other through arguing. Category:Characters Category:Prue's Children Category:Power of Three Halliwells Only Characters (P3HO) Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Halliwell Family Characters Category:Male Characters